Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/The Three Steps of Love/Senders
6u59p - FAWT Reaver*, will send you if you often do the same, many free slots. *73f54AW - N! RizeGen: FAW/AW Trader. Near always active except when sleeping. Send in descending order to "Logged in within 1hr" * 6jwiv - Mami Tomoei: FAW trader/killer. Always share Full hp FAWs, prioritizing to those who send back. Will also kill AW at any HP if I have BP. *76fq4 - aw/faw sender, requesting assistance to kill, will send as much as possible. *74nif - xinyichao - AW sender ^_^ looking for high level players to kill AW/FAW <: UTC + 8 *4w6bo - Camael★on/off★ Killer(&Trader) FAW is my priority, please send and ill send mine :) GMT+8, help me and ill help u too ;) please add and stay active :D aiming for top 500 * 4ev6v Tetimaru - Looking for traders. I send all my FAW, and prioritize those who send in return. *6m8p3 - Sean. Sender *57yej - Uguuuu~:3 AW/FAW Trader, frequently sends as I'm a high level player with shitty cards :D Those who don't send back please don't add me *73sjb - God - F/AW sender * 62pmh: Yuyuko - FAWK/Trader, will only send FAW to those who send to me :) Hoping to rank in top 500, i really need your help~ Last three days will send FAW like crazy every event :) Thanks! * 2375j ( GMT+8 ) - Killer + Trader ( i send Full life) I send first then you send back.. i need lowbies that sends Faw or AW.. ill kill both in instant.. VPRM*TRDE * 675eq- active all day, at all hours, and trade FAW!! *5aes5 - Mugi - FAW Trader. I send in disproportionate amounts but I always send back. Looking to rank in top 500. * 3av4u - Asuna*FAWplz Looking for FAW traders!!! Will send back to those sent to me. * 6b1os - taeyeon Faw trader/sender will send faw back to those who send to me. *67425 - Maki On/Off - Faw Trader * 5f8st - GC-ダング, FAW sender. * 4q13u -Restia- FAWK/Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. *6j3ra - Jiite - FAWK/Trader, I always send my FAW back to people who send to me. * 5exgw - Kirin: FAW trader/killer. Always share my FAWs, prioritizing to those who send back. Will also kill AW at any HP if I have BP. *56xdv - NEFFR, Active FAW Trading ranker. On most of the Day. GMT-8 *5gw5w - active FAW trader, online the whole day. *3ioua- henry-Looking For Eros to Kill KILLL FAW tooo *6rk0t - Active FAW trader and will always send back (when I get one). *5d2g5 - Russly, can kill, but mostly trader. Help me, help you! *4rgf7 - Riana - GMT+8,FAW trader, active 15 hours per day, excluding sleep time, please add me only if you have intention of trading, will kill AW if you send too *6f4oa - Liberta - I'm looking for senders and reliable traders, I'm a trader too. :) Note: Semi-FAWK. GMT+8. I'll also kill AW's. :) *6mfkp - Lune - FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for top 500 or better. Dont add me if you are not trying to rank as well please. I want friends to help rank and that will help me as well. *4nrmq - 雪☆TRADER☆ON/OFF - FAW trader looking for serious traders // GMT+8, active 15 hours per day // Will send back all FAW to top 5 most active traders // Kills AW too but FAW will be given priority. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 53vqu - Reika - F/AW trader (if not slacking) very active and on everyday. casual player, doesnt rank on events. kindly add me if you wish and i'll do the best i can to send back F/AW for a fair trade :D *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *68m44 - (GMT+1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *4fxma - Yuka@TRADER, (GMT+8), as the name suggests I am a trader, and a loyal trader. Aiming for top 300 this event. I am spamming 120 light swords and 40 full swords. I will take the initiative to send FAW first to those who added me, but if you dont send back I will delete. *3lu52 - Looking to trade and destroy some AWz and FAWz. Will send to those who send to me XD. * 5ael7- FVN-Tam ̣(GMT -4) - FAWK/Trader - Online all day, may not play while working * 60mn9- killua ( GMT+7) frequent send faw and aw * 5voan -EYTap FAW trader (: lets rank together * 67hlh - Erion - (GMT -3) - I send you send. Looking for more people to trade Faws. * 50mw2 - SeraphFAWT - ( GMT+7 ) - FAWK/TRADER, Need sender, add me if u can't kill a/faws, or add me if u want trading faw. * 6b15f - AW/FAW sender. I will send anything I find unless I can beat it (only potential AW I won't send). Active in periods throughout the day. * 73wt6 - AW/FAW Trader. prioritizes login time and tradebacks * 67it7 - Vzerreact - FAWK/Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. * 6vt9n - Whosthedadi (GMT) active players send faw, prioritse trades * 75n09 - AW/FAW Sender, new and active player. * 5w7fk (Spyder)- Will send both AW/FAW. Active with a minimum of two logins a day hardly ever one. * 75r7u - ZedEX - Need AWKs and FAWs, new and active player * 35gan - EYSodina - LF FAWT, will send back to those who send, mainly online all throughout the day except sleeping. * 5dva3- SK☆Mirai, active F/AW trader and sender ^^ * 4nq84 - Lilith_FAWK- FAWK/Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me * 1rknf - Doro, Sender. I can try to kill AW and FAW but I'm a low-level * 5gnyv - Vran , AW/FAWSender, always send my AW/FAW to 5 player on top Login Time Descending * 72h4v - RhazezVio - AW/FAW Sender, I could help to kill AW. Always send for those who send me back. * 5hljf - Rezion - FAW Trader * 3ycbi - miri=trade= (GMT+7) - sends mainly FAW except I have a stroke of bad luck and can't kill the AW - Accepting both AW and FAW, will attempt to kill FAW if nobody kills them :'P * 76a4v - themikelou - F/AW Sender. New, addicted, and HYPER active! * 1rknf - Doro - FAW/AW sender. Active when not asleep. I send for those who have the "Logged in within 1hr" thing, for those who help me the most, and for those who send me back. *4o6bq - Ayu☆ - trader?/sender. Hoping to rank top 300 because I will be FREE the rest of this summer! *72mbe - AnimeLove/AnimeL(AWC) - FAW/AW sender I send loads of AW and FAW if have chances though I send them everyday.I send this because I'm Low Ranking (10,000+ rank) Category:Comrade Requests